The girl who ran away
by basulienkaforever
Summary: Her name is Scarlett. She is too dangerous. She have to die.


Pre Scarlett to byť druhá šanca na lepší život.

Miesto toho našla len peklo, z ktorého nemôže uniknúť.

Predslov

Takže na úvod by som vám rada predstavila moje postavy OC:

1\. Scarlett Melanie Wyliams-Fiords- hlavná postava celého príbehu, plánujem, že nakoniec to bude Sherlock/Scarlett. Zatiaľ vám o nej nič nepoviem. Všetko dôležité sa dozviete v príbehu.

2\. Dakota Utah

3\. Anastasia Dows

4\. Vanesa Eben

A prípadne sa tu vyskytne viacero postáv, ktoré som si vymyslela. Príbeh sa odohráva v Londýne a je to crossover so seriálom Sherlock.

Upozornenie: V tomto príbehu sú James Moriarty a Sherlock Holmes priatelia, Johnovi to nevadí. John je ženatý s Mary, Mary ešte nie je tehotná.

A teraz oficiálny predslov.

Predslov

Londýn, 16. Apríla 2001

9:00 hodín večer

She was crying. Her eyes were red and full of pain.

She was wearing long black dress and she was wearing any shoes. Her lips were blue from cold.

"I am sorry," he told her ten minutes ago. "I don't want be with you anymore. So please go away. It's the end."

Michael was her love. Love of her life. She believed it. Michael Gordon. Where is he now? Where is all her happiness?

Robin took long breath. Life is unfair. So, so unfair.

Last winter they were in a small cottage in mountains. Around them was only white snow. Michael was holding her hand, he was kissing her lips and he was whispering soft words in her ears. "I love, I will love until the end of the world." She was so stupid, she believed him. She fall in love with a man who was playing with her like child is playing with toys. In the end, he broke her. Now she was broken like porcelain doll. Goodbye happiness.

Robin was really beautiful woman. She had long black hair and green eyes. She was always smiling and she was kind and polite.

She loved her life and people in her life loved her.

She was like sun. She could cure cancer. She could stop tears. She could bring hope.

"Why is this happening to me?" asked she herself. "Did I do something bad? Am I bad person?" She sobbed. "I need you, God I need Michael. I love him." Michael didn't come.

She was alone.

She took her mobile from little black hand-bag. No calls. No messages.

Should I call Katie? asked she in her head. Should I? No. There's no reason. For now.

"Call down Robin, don't cry. It's okay."

She was lying. Nothing was okay. She was broken. She wanted lie on the bed and cry until the night ends.

But she couldn't.

Her legs were weak. They were shaking, Robin knew that she is going to fall. But she didn't want to.

She came to her house and opened old wood doors. In this house she lived when she was young. With her parents.

Her mum, Lorna and her dad, David were on holidays in France. Robin loved them more than anything else. They were always here for her. When was Robin fourteen years old, her sister Daphne died. Daphne was really ill. She fought against the cancer. She lost her fight.

For Robin was Daphne star, the most beautiful girl in the universe. Daphne had short blonde hair and big grey eyes. She died with smile on her face. After her sister's death Robin cried every night. Now she wanted her sister back. Just for a while.

She went straight to the living room. Her phone rang.

"Hello," told she and sit on the chair opposite the bookshelf.

"Robin!" screamed her best friend Rosemarie. "I have surprise for you."

Robin smiled. Rosemarie was always happy. "I am pregnant."

Silent.

"Oh my God, that' great," said Robin and smiled. "I know, I am really happy. Thomas is happy, too."

Rosemarie was talking too fast. Robin could hear her happiness. Now she felt even worse. It wasn't Rosemarie's fault. It was just. Robin always wanted to have a children. Now was Michael away. Her dream disappeared.

"Congratulations."

It happened really quickly.

In one second was Robin unknown girl who lived in small house, in other she was in all newspapers.

But it wasn't happy news.

Police said it happened at midnight. At the same day. In her own house. She couldn't scream. She was alone.

In the end, she was alone.

No one deserve be alone in the end.

No one.

So come back in time.

Can you see it?

We are here. The same night. Same person.

Robin Wales was twenty-five years old. She worked in a hospital, she was nurse. She was good person and she never hurt anybody.

"We all loved her," told her neighbour. "Everybody loved her."

In that night, her boyfriend broke up with her.

The clock are showing 11:45. It' time. Time for murder.

Robin opened her eyes.

House was quiet, everywhere was darkness. "Is someone here?" Nothing. Robin calmed down and stood up. "It's okay," she told herself. "I am here alone."

Śhe was slowly walking to the kichen. No one was there. She opened freezer and took out ice cream. She loved chocolate ice cream.

Again she heard noise. It was like steps. Yeah, steps on the floor. Wet steps. Now she was afraid.

"Is anybody here?" her voice was shaking. Oh my God. What the hell is happening?

She stoop up.

"Rose! Rosemarie are you here?" Silent. "Okay, now I am afraid."

Nothing. Now she couldn't hear steps.

"Rose," she whispered.

I had to be Rose. Rosemarie was only person who had keys from her house. This was really, really scary. Like in a horror movies.

She turned around.

She had not time for scream. Two hands grabbed her and she fell on the ground. She started to fight. She didn't want to to die.

"No!"

She couldn't see nothing.

When she was a child she always fought with boys. It was fun. She loved films where people fought like ninjas.

Now she was sure she is going to die.

Death was near.

For a moment she could see two black eyes, she knew who was that person. Oh my God. This is not real.

She could remember.

Screams, pain, tears. Many humans.

Now she was victim. "No, no," she begged. "Please."

And then came pain.

It was the worst feeling. She could feel her own blood. The sharp blade cut into her sotmach.

It was the end.

Now she was crying, crying like never ever in her life. "No."

Only the killer could hear her last words.

_How could you? How could you?_

Ignore my words. Robin Wales wasn't alone. She was just little girl who saw things, that should be hide.

In the end her only company was pair of black eyes. It was eyes of hunter.

The clock were striking twelve.

It was midnight.

So what do you think?

It was just beggining. In next chapter you will meet Scarlett.

I hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
